This invention relates generally to underfloor electrical distribution systems, and, more particularly, to improved underfloor preset and afterset housings. Modern office buildings require electric power, communication, and computer data services in various combinations at a large number of locations. In many instances these needs are addressed by underfloor distribution systems consisting of a network of ducts or raceways that are mounted in concrete floors. Access to the underfloor service raceways may be obtained through preset housings that mount on the raceways at regular intervals, usually 24 inches on center, before the concrete floor is poured. The preset defines a hollow interior compartment that is interconnected with the interior of the duct to provide access to the services that are carried in the raceway. The preset includes a removable mud cap that is generally parallel to the surface of the floor and is positioned slightly below the surface of the concrete floor. The mud cap serves to prevent concrete from entering the interior compartment of the preset when the floor is poured. After the concrete floor has hardened, the concrete above the mud cap is broken away and the mud cap is removed to provide access to the interior of the preset. An activation assembly that provides for power or data outlets may then be installed on the preset.
Access to the raceways may also be provided through afterset housings that are attached to the raceway after the concrete floor has been poured and is set. Aftersets are installed by cutting a hole in the concrete above the raceway and then securing the afterset to an opening that is cut in the raceway after the concrete has been removed to provide access to the raceway. Like a preset, the afterset defines hollow interior compartment that is interconnected with the interior of the raceway to provide access to the services that are carried in the raceway. The afterset is configured to support various activation kits, such as duplex outlets, phone outlets, coaxial connectors or fiber optics connectors.
In both presets and aftersets it is desirable to provide a housing that is gangable so that multiple services can be provided at a single location.